The Date Crasher
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: "This is ridiculous Chad! You have crashed on four of my dates! What is your problem?"   Chad fidgeted greatly before spluttering.  "I see you weren't having fun so I decided to come for you to have some Chad relief." The truth? Chad's jealous. One-shot


**A/N Hey(: I know I have two multi-chaps going but I really wanted to post this one so here. I've been in a very one-shot-ish mode these days. I love how short and fluffy they are. Just in case, no I am not making it into a two-shot. Maybe I would a few months later when I come back to read all my stories, but probably not.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own SWAC…**

**Crash My Date**

"This is ridiculous Chad! You have crashed on four of my dates! What is your problem?"

Chad fidgeted greatly before spluttering.

"I see you weren't having fun so I decided to come for you to have some Chad relief."

Sonny scrunched her nose and stared at him at bewilderment.

"WHAT? I was having a heck of a time with Regan back there until you crashed…_AGAIN!" _

"Seriously? Sonny? I think you're overreacting. I wasn't _crashing _your date. I was simply passing by and saw…the _long face _you had on." Chad pouted and pretending to act sad.

"Unless my long face meant I was having the best time ever, I don't think so!" She shot glares at him, "And since we're at it, I am _not _overreacting. Regan _ran, _Chad. He _ran away." _

"That just proves to you what a coward he is! Am I right? He doesn't deserve to date you, that gutless wimp!" He started laughing loud until Sonny kicked his shin, hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I need a band-aid! Right now! I think I'm dying!" Chad continues screaming and hopping around the restaurant with one leg.

"Oh right. Regan's a _gutless wimp." _She put air-quotes in the air as she raised her eyebrows at Chad screaming bloody murder.

"Ow! Sonny! Ow. All. OW! I did was. OW! OW. Ow!" Chad didn't get to finish his sentence as he was busy rubbing his shin with his arms.

"Yup Chad. All you did was crash on four of my dates! James Conroy, you crashed _with Tawni. _Mason Wilkes. You crashed on a _pogo stick _and threatened to knock poor Mason over. Jackson Tyler. You lied to him that he had an emergency famous meeting he had to get to so Jackson _cancelled our date!_ And now, Regan! You came with kids holding at least _twenty _water balloons and soaked him from _head to toe!_ What is wrong with you Chad? Is your purpose of life to ruin mine?" Sonny demanded, getting excited with each word.

"Well, truthfully, you can't really put it that way."

"THEN WHAT WAY DO I PUT IT IN?" Sonny flung her arms around, her face inches away from his.

Chad felt blood rushing up to his cheeks as he rummaged about his brain for some reason. Any reason.

He scoffed in an unconcerned manner.

"Let's put it this way then. James is an idiot. Even you can't disagree with that. Mason-"

"Is cute." Sonny finished Chad's sentence while Chad's jaw was left ajar and staring at her, thoroughly annoyed.

"That wasn't even close. Mason is _definitely not cute."_ Chad voiced defensively, obviously trying to change her mind. "His hair is messy. He wears really baggy jeans. His eyes don't sparkle. His lips are too tight. His nails are _way _too short. His t-shirt is old. His laugh sounds like a hyena. His ears are as big as an elephant. Now _nothing about him _is cute now, eh?" Sonny rolled her eyes and mocked his expression in disbelief, "Oh! And he eats like a pig."

"Why don't you just say he's related to a gorilla? That would be so much easier." She ridiculed sarcastically.

"Oh fine then. Mason's related—"

"We get it Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"No I don't think you have yet. Jackson Tyler is too overrated and I heard he's a player."

"But he's hot."

"And he is absolutely, positively, _not at all_ hot. Now Regan. He is the wimpiest guy ever. No guns at all. His voice is squeaky. He's scared of water. I mean, it was a few water balloons right? How bad could it be?"

"You wanna know Cooper?" Sonny's eyes gleaming with revenge.

"NO! I mean, pfft, I have already experienced it." He answered afterwards with fake poise.

"Sure you have…"

"Yes. I have. As you can see, I have just analyzed all your previous dates to the tiniest detail, and as you can see none of them are sweet, kind, sensitive, funny, smart, hot, adorable…"

"Like Zac Efron!"

Chad gasped.

"You did not just go there."

"But I did. I should so date Zac Efron. I bet he'd be the best kisser ever!" Sonny drifted slowly into her own dream world on purpose, while glancing at Chad's jealous face in her peripheral vision.

"SONNY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Chad whined like a baby, "I need the attention! Don't direct it all to that douche head twinkle toes!" He then started poking Sonny in the shoulder over and over while chanting her name. But apparently, Sonny was so "lost" in her "Zac dream".

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. Sonny." No reaction. "Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. SONNY!"

"What Chad? You are so immature!" She brushed him off lightly as she headed out the door.

"Oh, so now I'm immature?" He followed her out into the garden, "Who's the one daydreaming when the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper is right next to her?"

"That doesn't prove anything Chad. That just points to how needy and childish you are."

"OH YES IT SO DOES!"

Then Chad realized how childish that sounded. It was like he was five all over again.

"Sorry. Um. I mean." He was in a hurry to take the words back and correct himself, but too late, Sonny was laughing her cute adorable laugh already.

"Sonny stop mocking me. It's not funny!" Chad continued acting like a five year old just for fun since he was already on the verge of laughs.

Then he stamped his feet which caused both of them sitting on the floor, laughing their heads off.

Slowly, the laughter died down. Both Sonny and Chad were looking into each other's eyes while sitting on the floor.

"You aren't scared of dirtying your pants?" Sonny broke the ice and gestured to him sitting on the concrete floor outside.

Chad then jumped up.

"Urgh! This would take ages to wash off!" He hollered while sitting back down again and chuckling at the same time.

They just stared in each other's eyes. Not saying a word. Yet the silence seems to be talking itself.

_She's so beautiful in the moonlight._

_**Both his blue eyes sparkle so much.**_

_Control yourself Chad! Don't reach forward to stroke her…smooth…silky…hair…._

Chad quickly sat on his hands, making sure they don't rebel against him and stroke Sonny's hair.

_**His genuine smile melts my heart.**_

_Her eyes are hypnotizing me._

No one would move. They would just communicate with their thoughts, seeing each other's smiles were enough.

"So Chad." Sonny finally mustered up the courage to talk while Chad snapped out of his trance.

"Ye..es?"

"I was just wondering, you know, why you would crash all of my dates?" She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping she wasn't pushing Chad's personal questions side too far.

His eyes widened but his mouth just won't open.

_This is bad. She can't know. She'd think I'm pathetic. No girl has ever really understood me. Would Sonny?_

"Well. Sonny." She looked up, expecting to hear the truth, "Actually. I crashed on so many of your dates because…by the way, you're the only girl I've felt this way with…because…I was hoping that _I was_ James, Mason, Jackson, or Regan. I wish I was sitting across from you, putting my arm around you, making you laughing, hugging you when you're down, kissing you whenever I want to. But since that guy wasn't me, I had to do something about it. I know I sound all protective and possessive, but seriously Sonny, I don't know how, I don't know why…I'm in love with you. I just am."

Sonny sat there speechless for quite a while as her cheeks flushed pink. Her heartbeat hastened.

"That was so sweet Chad." She breathed out silently as Chad let out a sigh of relief. "You wanna know something?"

Chad smiled and nodded. Sonny grinned and took a deep breath.

"For the record, when I was on the date with all four of them, I was hoping they were you. Every single time."

**A/N I know I didn't have the asking out part or have Sonny confess in this one-shot but I'd love to leave it here. What did you think about it?**

**Again, for those lovely people who have stuck by me:**

**DO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES**

**REVIEW x**

**-Andi**


End file.
